


Teddy Bear (Short One-Shot)

by GalacticOctoSquid



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Captain Chris Bearfield, F/M, Fight me purists, I'm bringing RE back, Non-Canon to Game, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticOctoSquid/pseuds/GalacticOctoSquid
Summary: Just some random fluff between you and the captain of the BSAA, Chris Redfield. Randomly inspired by an image I randomly found on Tumblr of Piers as a Shiba Inu and Chris as a bear. That might actually be a good fic idea, let me just write that shit down.





	Teddy Bear (Short One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this because there’s not a lot of Resident Evil themed reader inserts (or Resident Evil fanfiction in general). Before I wrote this there were only, eight works for Chris Redfield, eleven works for Leon, one work for Piers, and one for Jake. Also, want to throw out that my works for Resident Evil are going to be semi-canon to the actual games which might not be suitable for Resident Evil purists. For example, instead of Piers becoming a J’Avo and dying, he’s alive and well. So you’ve been warned! If you want to know what the quote is from just go on Youtube and look up “20 Sexiest Video Game Guys of All Time” by WhatCulture Gaming and skip to the timestamp 2:17 but I recommend watching the whole thing (Leon is on it too).

Random Quote: 

“Those arms! This is the man who fisted a rock into oblivion so just what do you think he could do to your genital region! Plus...he’s a fucking idiot.” Ben from WhatCulture

 

Today was an absolutely boring day, you flipped through the Hulu app on your “smart” TV looking for something to watch. You watched the entire seven seasons of “Bob’s Burgers”, and a few cooking shows but nothing could satisfy your never-ending boredom. You wished that your boyfriend would swoop in and entertain you but unfortunately, he was stuck in a long business meeting. Your boyfriend was the SOU captain of an anti-bioterrorism group known as the BSAA. He always had these types of meetings which you didn’t mind but this one went on longer than it usually does. 

You met Chris when you were having lunch with Leon, a mutual friend, and you both teased him about how he got fired on his first day at the Raccoon City Police Department. Which Leon still insists was not his fault. After that day, you and Chris started seeing each other more and more until he asked you to move in with him which you wholeheartedly agreed. Everything was great except when he had to go to work of course. You sighed and pulled out your phone, expecting a text message but alas, there was fuck all. 

“How much longer are you going to be?” you texted him. Your phone quickly buzzed with a response that said. “Not much longer, I promise.” You pouted and responded “Fine.” Plopping your phone down, you tried to gain the motivation to get up. But couldn’t, so you made yourself comfortable and took a nap.

  
You jolted awake, not knowing how long you had been out. You found yourself in the bedroom instead of the couch where you had originally passed out. Chris was sleeping peacefully next to you, holding you close with his strong arms. This was greatly amusing as Chris was like a giant teddy bear when he slept. He must have carried into the bedroom when he got home. You clasped a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from bursting out in laughter. This caused him to stir. “ _ Uh-oh, _ ” you thought, “ _ I awoke the teddy bear! _ ” “What’s so funny?” Chris mumbled. “Nothing,” you responded. You screamed as Chris flipped you on to your back with him laying on top of you. “Chris!” you whined,  “Get off of me, you’re heavy!” He gave you a kiss and replied, “Nope, this bear is going hibernation.” “Jerk!” you whined once more. 


End file.
